1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power circuit for providing at least two different stabilized DC voltages, and more particularly to a power circuit, as aforesaid, which is most suitable for inclusion in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in an electronic apparatus requiring a plurality of different DC voltages, for example, as in a micro-computer which requires DC voltages of +12 volts, +5 volts and -5 volts, there is the danger that some circuit elements of the apparatus may be reversely biased to such an extent as to be broken or damaged when any one of the plural different DC voltages fails. In a conventional apparatus to prevent such damage, there are provided means for detecting when any one of the DC voltages becomes zero or is lower than a predetermined level, and means for cutting off all the other DC voltages in response to the detection of a severe drop in any one voltage. However, the described conventional apparatus require special complicated circuits and, therefore, entail undesirably high costs.